


Complicated...Or Lack Of Confidence?

by QuinLova



Series: One Shots [15]
Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Hugs, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Self-Esteem Issues, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: In the aftermath of a alarm going off at Harvest and Trustee, Bodhi discovers something new.
Relationships: Bodhi & Jimmy (Payday), Bodhi/Jimmy (Payday)
Series: One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824151
Kudos: 6





	Complicated...Or Lack Of Confidence?

Bodhi was complicated.

Should he tell someone how he felt? Of course.

But on the other hand, given his field of work, therapists were quite out of the question, and… compared to everyone’s else's origins, he practically lived a life of a tsar.

Dallas tried to pit two mob bosses against one another, but rather than have them fight and finish off the weaker one, they both called for his head.

Houston barely even had experience, only joining the gang to pay off loan sharks, and that was just when he wasn’t being harassed by Hoxton.

Jimmy?

Jimmy was just a whole new level.

…

Harvest And Trustee heists were supposed to be simple.

Get in, get everyone down, take the cash, and run as fast as possible.

But all it took was one scared citizen to run into the lobby, and now they had the whole city on their ass.

One blast from a Bulldozer, and now he was barely awake on a city curb, poking his head out occasionally.

_ Wait, that's the sound of a cloaker no no no no. _

Managing to get a poison crossbow arrow in right as the cloaker kicked the bow away and got Bodhi thrown down, Bohdi heard the psycho swat unit hurl on him, before falling over.

“Cloaker...down…”

Hearing the gang's gunshots get closer, Bodhi tried his best to look up, seeing Jimmy walking towards the Ex-President.

“Jesus man, you look like shit! I need you to get the fuck up!”

Somehow, everytime, Bodhi managed to find the strength to get up, despite the blood drops drooping to the ground.

“Shit Jimmy, I need Dallas here, I’m seein’ black and white.” Jimmy nodded, waving his arm towards the bank.

“DALLAS! FOLLOW ME!!!” The lead heister ran out, somehow managing to dodge the Gensec soldiers.

“What’s going o- Oh shit.” Dallas took one look at the near-collapsing Bodhi, and set his DC-famous doctor kit down, running to the van. Bodhi knew this was standard procedure by now, they did care for eachother, but you were on your own when you needed healing. Blocking everything else out and picking up a needle, Bodhi got to work.

…

_ Breathe, Bodhi, you did it. _

Looking down at his sewn wounds, Bodhi got his shirt back together, and listened to whatever was going on now. He turned his head, seeing Jimmy still firing pot-shots at the police units.

“You alright, Bodhi, you ready to get back?” Bodhi nodded.

“They got Chains, Dallas is sneaking a hostage back by the van for us to trade when this assault ends.” Bodhi sighed, Chains always managed to get himself in a pickle, didn’t he?

…

“Alright! They are pulling back!” After about a solid 10 minutes of spilled blood, the cops called for a tactical retreat, flipping the bird while doing so.

“The cops are ready, release the marked hostage and Chains will return!” Jimmy and Dallas both nodded their heads towards the van, leaving Bodhi to deal with the hostage. He ran to the side of the van, finding the hostage, dried mascara running down their face.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, you’ll get to go home now, isn’t that what you wanted?” Just as he was about to cut the cable ties, he felt his back and the air give out.

_ Bulldozer. _

Bodhi flew, feeling himself slam against the concrete.

“What the fuck?!” Bodhi turned his face, seeing Jimmy stare down the Bulldozer, and rapidly reload at the same time as the Bulldozer was.

_ C’mon Jimmy… reload faster… _

“THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING MY BEST FRIEND!!!”

_...Best friend? _

Jimmy’s magazine clicked first, leaving him to turn the Bulldozer into swiss cheese. Stomping over the big unit’s corpse, he grabbed onto Bodhi’s hand as Dallas took off the hostage’s cable ties.

“Chains is back! Nice job guys!”

Jimmy wrapped his arm around Bodhi’s shoulder, slowly walking back to the van with the surfer.

“And they say camaraderie is dead.” Jimmy laughed, throwing Bodhi onto a van seat.

“Number 1, the phrase is ‘they say chivalry is dead’ and number 2,” Bodhi took off his mask, showing his almost puffy eyes.

“...Best Friend?”

Jimmy, also with his mask off, looked shocked at the question.

“Ummm, of bloody course man! Who the hell else has the balls to break into a Murkywater warehouse just to get me more cok-” Bodhi cut Jimmy off with a hug, a hug that was a compilation of several years of angst waiting to explode.

“Bodhi… when we get back… do you wanna talk?”

Bodhi looked up, nearly about to break down, but he couldn’t tell if it was in tears or laughter.

“Of bloody course.”


End file.
